


clueless

by xXM0n0chromeNimbusXx



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Language Barrier, and bette takes advantage of this, theres just a lot of vulgar shit in it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 05:52:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10405359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXM0n0chromeNimbusXx/pseuds/xXM0n0chromeNimbusXx
Summary: “Talk to me in Nohrian.” was a request from Ryoma to his wife Bette. The brunette, being the cheeky little shit she always was, decided to take advantage of this.(rated M for some really fucked-up phrases Bette is actually saying)





	

**Author's Note:**

> How did I create this HC Nohrian language? All I did was run some really vulgar phrases through Google Translate (i tried to make sure they were as accurate as possible) from English to German, and then put that through many layers of a language mixer I found online. This was the result.

“Talk to me in Nohrian.” was a request from Ryoma to his wife Bette. The brunette, being the cheeky little shit she always was, decided to take advantage of this.

“Daaur Gamaushm mauahm oaoam llaua aaur Emam (Your face looks like an ass).” Bette tried to make it sound as soft and romantic as possible.

Ryoma didn't know that much Nohrian, only a few swears and common phrases from Xander that half of them, he didn't even quite catch.

“What's that?”

“Uhhh...You're pretty.”

Ryoma let out a mindless chuckle. “What else?”

“Ish öshma oaoarr aaura Paraum asmsashar. (I want to vomit on your penis)” Bette let out a snarky giggle under her breath before adding “That's 'I wanna touch your hair'.”

“You sure can, dear.”

_He doesn't even know. Sucker...hehehe..._ Bette thought, running her delicate yet rough fingers through her husband's thick mane.

“Ish hoama auas haaumaush oaoarr Ihsa Bsoaas Gamaushm maummar lloaamma. (I have always secretly wanted to sit on your brother's face) That's 'I'm glad I married you, honey. I hope we stay together forever.”

“Awww...You're sweet.” Ryoma smiles deeply, kissing Bette sweetly on the forehead. “Anything else?”

“Ish öshma aaura cürshmma Sshllammas oarroammar. (I want to touch your youngest sister)”

“What about that?”

“You're the best person I've ever met.”

Ryoma simply kisses his Nohrian wife.


End file.
